polandballfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Великобритания
Соединённое Королевство Великобритании и Северной Ирландии |Имя на родном языке = : United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland \ : Rioghachd Aonaichte Bhreatainn agus Eirinn a Tuath : Unitit Kinrick o Great Breetain an Northren Ireland : Teyrnas Unedig Prydain Fawr a Gogledd Iwerddon : Riocht Aontaithe na Breataine Móire agus Thuaisceart Eireann |Рождение = 1 мая 1707/6 декабря 1922 |Картинка = Royal(tea) by Sunlightflora.png |Подпись = Боже, храни Королеву! |Язык = Английский Гэльский, Шотландский Валлийский Ирландский |Тип = Германец : • Англо-Сакс Кельт |Форма правления = Конституционная монархия |Столица = Лондон |Религия = Христианство :* Англиканство :* Католицизм Атеизм Ислам Индуизм Сикхизм Иудаизм |Организации = ООН Содружество Наций НАТО Большая семёрка Большая двадцатка |Друзья = США Португалия Франция Жена Канада Хорватия Польша Индонезия Израиль Филиппины Австралия Папуа Новая Гвинея Новая Зеландия Германия Саудовская Аравия Япония Нидерланды Бельгия Пакистан Египет ЮАР Индия Бразилия Мексика Южная Корея Чили Швеция Гонконг Малайзия Трингапур ОАЭ Нигерия |Враги = Россия Беларусь Аргентина Гватемала Иран Ирландия Силенд Северная Корея Сирия ИГИЛ Исторически: Тринадцать Колоний Империя Цин Германская Империя Австро-Венгрия Нацистская Германия СССР Бааский Ирак Каддафи |Нравится = Королева и её семья, Уинстон Черчилль, чай, корона, прошлое, шляпы, "Фиш и Чипс", море, бесплатная медицина, английский язык, корабли, баржи, автомобиль "Mini", колонизация, сарказм, стенд-ап, Британский рок (Beatles, Pink Floyd и прочее), другая Британская музыка (Radiohead, Spice Girls и прочее), мартини, виски, пабы, национальные штуки, львы, футбол, крикет, BBC, компьютер, книги, Гарри Потер, Джеймс Бонд, регби, компьютерные игры, Warhammer 40,000 |Не нравится = Снег, когда смеются над ним, дождь, свободо-любивые свиньи, люди которые путаются в английском потому что они американцы, Brexit, Бостонское чаепитие |Предшественник2 = Британская империя |Предшественник = Британская империя |ПредшественникЗначок = Британская Империя |Космос = Да |Упоротость = Чай Чай |Не может в = иммигрантов |Примечания = По канонам его всегда нужно рисовать с шляпой и моноклем. Его сложно нарисовать. |Еда = Овсянка, чай, печенье |Самый великий правитель = Премьер-министр Уинстон Черчилль |Личность = Аристократ, агрессор, империалист, богач |Основные члены = Англия Уэльс Шотландия Северная Ирландия }} Великобритания — страношар, представляющий Соединённое Королевство Великобритании и Северной Ирландии. Живёт в Европе, островное государство. Является комбинацией четырёх стран. Имеет единственную сухопутную границу с Ирландией. Его столица и самый большой город — Лондон. Он третий по богатству в Евросоюзе, после Германии и Франции. И на шестом по иммиграции. Также Великобритания работает не только в Европейском союзе, но и в Содружество Наций (он основатель) и Г7 и Г20 (группа 7 и группа 20). Великобритания часто рассматривается как бывшая сверхдержава на мировой арене. Британская империя была крупнейшей империей за всю историю человечества. Даже сегодня он все еще имеет значительное влияние, так как он является ведущей «мягкой силой» и руководит организацией почти всех своих бывших колоний, называемой Содружество Наций, и является постоянным членом Совета Безопасности ООН. Хотя империя распалась, он любит помнить, что когда-то он властвовал над очень большой частью мира, Правь Британия! День рождения Великобритании — 1 мая. Его астрологическим знаком является телец (сильная несовместимость с девами и козерогами, подобно Мексике и Франции соответственно). История Здесь идёт история Великобритании т.е с 1707 года. Колонии и компромиссы (1707—1815) В 1714 Британия вошла в союз с Ганновером (Брауншвейгом-Люнебургом). На то время Британия имела очень много островов в Карибах, которые он получил от многих войн. У Британии были колонии и в Европе, к примеру — Гибралтар который Британия получила в 1709. Ещё у Британии был сын Тринадцать колоний он был очень вспыльчивым ребёнком. В 1730-ых Британия начала открывать Индию как и Португалия и Франция, после открытия Британия начала строить фабрики и основав Британскую Ост-Индскую Компанию. Компания росла и начинала торговать с другими странами, к примеру в Силезских войнах Британия и Индия помогали Пруссии. Потом Британия подоспела к Семилетней войне (1756—1763). Британия и её сын — Тринадцать колоний захватили сына Франции — Новую Францию. Они украли Квебек и депортировали всех французов из Америки. Также они убрали французов из Индии, и некоторых других частей мира. В 1763 Франция официально ушла из Америки и Индии, так как война была очень дорогой. Британия начала облаживать Тринадцать колоний налогами, после этого прошли массовые акции по выбросу чая. В 1776 США объявили независимость от Британии, Британии конечно это не понравилось и она отправила армию в Америку. В 1777 повстанцы проигрывали, но пришла Франция и помогла революционерам. В 1783 война окончилась и Британия проиграла, но у неё не кончились колонии и она открыла Австралию и Новую Зеландию. Британия и другие монархи Европы образовали коалицию по борьбе с Революционной Францией, но проиграв в 1792 и 1795 годах она создала марионеточное государство Нидерландов. В 1797 Франция прошла через Папскую область, а в 1798 начала торговать с Британскими колониями через Египет. Британия победила Францию в битве на Ниле. Он присоединил Ирландию в 1801. В 1802 основал третью коалицию против Франции, но они проиграли. На мирном договоре пришлось отдать Капскую колонию Батавской республике. В 1805 она основала новую коалицию с Австрией и Россией, но они проиграли в Аустерлице. Тем временем Британская Канада в войне 1812 с своим отцом поджигают Белый дом США в 1814. Когда Франция пошла на Россию (1812), Россия победила при Бородино, а потом Франция отступила в Москву. Но она горела и Франция ушла из России, Франция проиграла против шестой коалиции при Лейпциге (1813). Силы коалиции вошли в Париж, тем временем на Пиренейском полуострове Британия высадилась в Португалии помогая Испании в Пиренейских войнах. В 1814 Бонапартистов отправили на остров Эльба но они вернулись в 1815. Но пали при Ватерлоо и их отправили на остров Святой Елены где они умерли в 1821. В 1815 прошёл Венский конгресс и Британия стала одной из важных держав Европы. Правь Британия! (1815—1914) После падения Франции Британия начала свою державную политику, в 1833 Британия отпустила всех своих рабов. Британия присоединила слабые Непал и Бутан и начала истреблять буров в Капской колонии. Была колонизирована Тасмания, но это не понравилось местным жителям. Также Британия вмешалась в Рио-де-ла-Плату чтобы создать Уругвай в 1825. У Британии была Индия и у неё были проблемы с Афганистаном на северо-западе. Ост-Индская компания продавала опиум Империи Цин но они его выбросили и Британия объявила войну Империи Цин. В 1841 получил Гонконг от Цин. В 1838 союз с Ганновером обвалился и он полностью стал независимым. Британия начала оккупировать Индийские государства, Пенджаб был присоединён в 1849. Города и индустрия Британии резко росли и всё было прекрасно. В 1845 Ирландия голодала потому что у неё не росла картошка. В 1853 Британия начала Крымскую войну с Францией и Османской империей. Была хорошая битва под Балаклавой, Британия также захватила несколько Курильских островов и была битва при Петропавловске-Камчатском. Окончанием войны был Парижский мир, который установил новый порядок. В 1857 началось восстание сипаев в Индии, главным революционером была Империя Великих Моголов. В 1858 Британия начала следить за Индией превратив из компании в колонию. В 1856 Британия объявила во второй раз войну империи Цин поскольку они арестовали корабль Британии. В 1860 война окончилась и многие западные державы получили Тяньцзиньские концессии. В 1871 появился новый баланс Европы, в котором участвовали две новые нации Германия и Италия. Тем временем Британия участвовала в войнах Зулу (1878—1879), первой Бурской войне (1881) и она оккупировала значительную часть южной Африки. В 1882 была компания в Египте, а также Берлинская конференция на которой выясняли колонии. В результате Британия получила Родезию и Сокото. Также в 1878 Британия получила Кипр. В 1890 Британия продал Гельголанд на урегулирование территорий в Африке, Германии. В 1896 была 38-минутная война в Занзибаре, в 1898—1899 воевала с Махдистским Суданом, также началась вторая Англо-Бурская война в которой Британия превратила Оранжевое Свободное Государство и Трансвааль в свои колонии. Британия начала новое столетие со всеми силами как блестящая держава. Британия отправила экспедицию в Тибет, основала Антанту, участвовала в Марокканских кризисах 1905 и 1911 которые сблизили Антанту, также Британия начала поддерживать хорошие отношения с своим сынком — США. В 1914 Сербия застрелила эрц-герцога Австро-Венгрии, что начало первую мировую. Великая война, эра джаза, и ещё война (1914—1945) Германия начала свой план Шлиффена в августе 1914, при этом избивая Бельгию и Люксембург, из-за Лондонского договора 1839 Британия должна была их защищать. Британия thumb|220x220px|Великобритания в начале XX века подключилась к войне высадившись во Франции, также начав гонку по морю. К войне подключились также дети Британии — Канада, Австралия и Новая Зеландия против Германии. На рождество было подписано соглашение о мире, в 1915 Британия начала бомбёжку и отравление немецких городов. Потом была компания в Дарданеллах в которой участвовали почти все дети Британии, но они проиграли. Тем временем другой сын Британии — Египет атаковал Османскую Палестину, помогая арабам в их восстании. Британия и Франция захватили колонии Германии, а их союзник Японская империя — Немецкую Самоа. В 1916 западный фронт войны начал патовое положение в окопах, началась «верденская мясорубка». Британцы победили при Сомме, но окопы продолжались. В апреле 1916 Ирландия начала свою «войну за независимость» в Дублине, но Британии не получилось подавить борьбу. В марте 1917 в России прогремела революция, и она стала республикой, но потом началась вторая революция. Тем временем США получила телеграмму Циммермана от Германии к Мексике чтобы присоединится к центральным державам, и США вступили в войну на стороне союзников. В марте 1918 США прибыла в Европу, Германия завершила восточный фронт и потерпела поражение на западном. В 1919 Британия была на Парижской мирной конференции, получив мандаты от Германии — Германскую Восточную Африку и Германскую Новую Гвинею, а Южно-Африканский союз — Германскую Западную Африку. Было подписано соглашение сайкса — пико по которому Британия получала Британский мандат в Палестине, Трансиорданию и Ирак от Османов. Британия сделала брату Германии — Веймарской республике долги за войну. В 1920 Ирландия снова начала борьбу за независимость, и Британия даровала ей свободу как Ирландское Свободное Государство (но взяв себе Северную Ирландию). В 1922 Британия в Египте нашла гробницу Тутанхамона. Была создана Лига Наций в которой Британия имела власть основателя. В 1929 началась великая депрессия. Британия была в кризисе но никто не мог ничего сделать. В 1931 в Вестминстере Британия дала де-факто независимость Британской Канаде, Ньюфаундленду, Австралии и Новой Зеландии. В 1933 появилась Нацистская Германия, но Британия проигнорировала это. В 1935 Британия хотела помочь Эфиопии против Италии, но также проигнорировав это. В 1936 Британия всё равно игнорирует ремилитаризацию Рейнланда Германией и даже игнорирует аншлюс Австрии. В 1938 Британия и Франция подписывают Мюнхенское соглашение с Германией и отдают Германии Судетскую область Чехословакии. В 1939 Германия завоёвывает Чехословакию и Британия начинает настораживаться. В 1939 Германия захватила Польшу с СССР, Британия и Франция объявили войну. Позже Германия захватила Данию и Норвегию, Британия заминировала порты в Норвегии но у неё не получилось. В 1940 Германия атаковала Францию, Бельгию (опять), Нидерланды и Люксембург. Позже Британия начала высадку в северной Франции, но операция провалилась в Дюнкерке и Британцы эвакуировались на родину. На территории Франции образовалась Вишитская Франция, Британцы помогли Свободной Франции которая осела в Французских колониях. В 1940 Германия начала бомбить Британские города и пытаясь ослабить её и захватить. В 1941 Германия захватила Королевство Югославию и Королевство Грецию, Британия помогла Грекам и эвакуировала их. Также в Африке Британия захватила Итальянскую Ливию и начала бомбить и Италию. В 1941 Германия напала на СССР, и Британия начала помогать ленд-лизом. В декабре 1941 Япония бомбила Пёрл-Харбор и атаковала Британские колонии в Азии. thumb|220x220px|Битва за Дюнкерк Из-за Пёрл-Харбора США вступила в войну, и начала помогать Британии. Британии пришлось дать Японии — Малайзию, Трингапур и Папуа-Новую Гвинею. В 1942 Бирма пала, а Австралийскую глину начали бомбить. Тем временем в Африке Британия победила Германию в Египте, в битве при Эль-Ламейн, а США оккупировала Французскую северную Африку в начале 1943. В 1943 Италия сдалась союзникам, Германия оккупировала её север. В начале 1944 Британия и её дети высадились в Нормандии, оккупировав Вишитскую Францию. В 1945 Британия вошла в Берлин, при этом оккупировав Германию. После войны, холодная война, 90-тые (1945—2000) После второй мировой войны, Британия была в разрухе. Она пыталась оберегать Сирию и Ливан, которые были Французские, но они были сопротивлялись против Вишитского правительства. Также после войны колонии начали сопротивляться. Было создано ООН. Индия (и Пакистан) получили независимость в 1947, Малайзия в 1948 испытала коммунистические восстания. В 1948 Палестина объявила о независимости, но евреи которые испытали всю боль холокоста создали — Израиль, и из-за этого территория перешла под управление ООН. Британия перестала быть мировой державой, колонии поняли это и начали освобождаться: Золотой берег в 1958, Нигерия в 1959, а также Египет в 1956 изгнал Британию со своей глины из-за Суэцкого кризиса и Судан в 1959. Родезия в 1960, Кения и Танганьика в 1961/1962, Гамбия и Сьерра-Леоне в 1962 и Аден в 1959. Кипр получил независимость в 1960, но Британия решила оставить две военные базы на Кипре. И ещё Британия воевала в Корейской войне. Тем временем в Британии процветал рок и появилось очень много панков и не смотря на падение цен на нефть в 1973, Британия чувствовала себя хорошо. В 1979 Британия провела референдум в Шотландии насчёт независимости, но у них не получилось получить независимость. А в 1982 Аргентина аншлюснула Фолклендские острова, и Британия начала Фолклендскую войну. С помощью Вознесении, Британия отпугнула Аргентину с островов. В 1989 когда железный занавес пал в Британию приехало много иммигрантов и Британия стала этаким очень современным государством. И не смотря на это в 90-х экономика стала не стабильной, а также Шотландия, Уэльс и Северная Ирландия получили свои парламенты. И единственная колония которая осталась за Британией — Гонконг, остался за Китаем. А также Британия одна из стран которая помогла решить проблему Y2K и вошла в новое тысячелетие. Новое тысячелетие (2000 — Н. В) Британия была вовлечена в коалицию второй войны в Персидском заливе в 2003 году, и он боролся с Ираком, Афганистаном и с Сирией в период между 2007 и 2015 годами. Британия уже не так сильна, как была раньше (хотя до сих пор доказывая, что размер — это еще не все), но после того, как террористические атаки 2005 года привели его в замешательство, Британия теперь обладает одной из лучших систем безопасности в мире которая является одной из самых передовых в мире. Теперь он продолжает править, несмотря на закрытое голосование по референдуму о независимости Шотландии 2014. 24 июня 2016 года Британия покинула ЕС, так как ему не нравилось, когда ему говорили, что делать, рождая тайную радость в сердце Франции, которая пророчествовала об этом и ждала того, чтобы преобразовать Союз, В любом случае, это привело к тому, что Германия и другие страны ЕС пытались убедить его остаться, что вызвало к большее отвращение к Британии. В настоящее время ведутся переговоры о полном уходе, но сейчас Шотландия и Северная Ирландия обдумывают независимость от Британии, чтобы они могли остаться в ЕС. 8 июня 2017 года у него были выборы, на которых победила Тереза Мэй, но был наглый парламент. Когда он принял решение, он наполовину не спал и не знал, что происходит. Когда он проснулся и узнал, что он сделал, он запаниковал и попытался покончить с собой. У него все еще нет нормального премьер-министра, и теперь он начинает ненавидеть своего премьер-министра. 19 мая 2018 года принц Гарри и Меган Маркл поженились. Британия отметила этот особый день. Как персонаж Британия очень сильно любит чай и прочие штуки (посмотрите раздел нравится). thumb|220x220px Также он страдает из-за ностальгии по своей империи (как и Россия), когда он правил морями, но как и многие страны он планирует аншлюснуть космос (правь Британия звёздами?). Также Британия любит соревноваться, к примеру со своим сынком — США и Германией, поскольку история часто напоминает Британии мировые войны и у него уже выработался эффект защиты Бельгии. Также он недолюбливает: Испанию, за то что она хочет аншлюснуть Гибралтар. И также Аргентину за то что он хочет аншлюснуть Фолклендские острова. Нации в Великобритании В Британии есть три нации и одна провинция: * [[Англия|'Англия']] — главный шарик Великобритании, он является лидером тройки, удерживая британскую монархию и парламент. (в некоторых комиксах Англия является синонимом всей Великобритании, в то время как в других это полная противоположность). Его старая имперская сущность любит завоевания, ростбиф и чай. Он любит рок-н-ролл, анархию, футбол и говорит на грубом английском языке (ты не думаешь, я буду бить тебя за голову, клянусь мамой). Теперь он расстроен, что у него нет правительства, как в других странах в Великобритании. * [[Шотландия|'Шотландия']] — северный сосед Англии, он любит волынку, клейморы и СВОБОДУ. Он все еще не может обрести независимость. Иногда его находят под шляпой Великобритании. Покинув ЕС, он хочет с каждой минутой все больше и больше уезжать из Англии. Он очень часто спорит с Англией. * [[Уэльс|'Уэльс']] — к западу от Англии, Уэльс — брат Шотландии и место происхождения длинного лука средневековой Англии, который помог им несколько раз надрать задницу Французам. Всё ещё любит стричь овец по сегодняшний день. * [[Северная Ирландия|'Северная Ирландия']] — когда-то, вся Ирландия была частью Великобритании. Но после того, как он восстал в 1916 году, Ирландия была разделена на две части, при этом северная часть ( Ольстер разделился сам) осталась верной Великобритании. Он также протестантской веры, в отличие от его католического соседа на юге. К сожалению, он также довольно тупой (дай мне официальный флаг?). Отношения Друзья/Friends * [[США|'США']] — он мой самый старший (но не самый большой) и самый гордый сын. Ну вроде. ПРОСТО СЛЕДУЙ ЗА КОРОННЫМ БОЖЕСТВОМ В ВИДЕ КОРОЛЕВЕ ЧЁРТ!!! ТЫ НЕ БЫЛ ТАМ ГДЕ ТЫ СЕГОДНЯ, БЕЗ МЕНЯ!!! Его настоящее имя — Британия младший… Америка было именем, которым я назвал весь американский континент… сегодня на современном английском языке в Америке… Он изменил свое имя из-за мятежного периода его юности… и после нескольких десятков лет он начал и до сих пор использует это имя ( США: ответ, у меня никогда не было такого периода в истории!!! Но он поддерживал меня в трудную минуту, и теперь мы вдвоем сражаемся вместе с кебабами как отец и сын. Он заставляет меня быть гордым, и он даже стал больше и сильнее меня! Молодец, сынок! Но ему все еще нужно похудеть, и ради любви королевы, пожалуйста, перестань резать мой кровавый акцент и английский! Перейти к метрической системе? И почему вы всегда должны пытаться превзойти меня? Только потому, что я проголосовал за Брексит, это не означает, что вы должны были избрать Трампа! Однако он по-прежнему остается сыном, который преследует меня больше всего. Плюс, прекрати калечить волю своего сына! Кстати, спасибо за изгнание шестидесяти шпионов России, очень ценю тебя, сын! * [[Португалия|'Португалия']] — мой самый старый союзник и лучший друг, если бы я был Шерлоком Холмсом, он был бы моим Уотсоном, но, к сожалению, мы мало общаемся друг с другом. На днях мы соберемся, чтобы поиграть в футбол, а затем чтобы выпить в пабе. Я также снимаю шляпу перед вами за то, что вы остановили этого доктора Активизма во время выступления моей дорогой Сури на Евровидении 2018, прежде чем все стало плохо, ура! * [[Франция|'Франция']] — бывшая соперница и бывшая жена, теперь замужем за Германию. После того, как я вступил с ней в войну и в итоге провел одну из лучших ночей в моей жизни (а после этого родилась Канада … длинная история, которую нужно рассказать здесь) Скажем, она могла бы стать тем, кого Япония называет Цундере (а она зовет меня Ростбиф). Кстати, она поначалу владела Фолклендскими островами (или мальвины на её языке). Она отчасти безумна, потому что я много раз выигрывал ее велогонку Тур де Франс в 2010-х годах (4 из них с одним и тем же гонщиком). Она хвастается, что в ее «Франкофонии» больше стран, чем в моем Содружестве, хотя Содружество еще больше, если вы считаете только настоящих членов. Она взорвала Хорватию в ФИФЕ, что удивило меня. Погба и Мбаппе слишком хороши. * [[Испания|'Испания']] — жена. Наши отношения такие запутанные. Воевали всего один раз во время Крестовых походов. Я ненавижу четырёх её сыновей, но извини что больше не общаемся. Но Гибралтар будет моим. В последний раз мы были вместе до того как наш сын родился. А вместе мы две великих империи! * [[Канада|'Канада']] — он хороший сын, преданно следящий за короной и находящийся там, где он мне нужен. Ему была предоставлена мирная независимость, в отличие от моего другого сына, США. Спасибо за ремув четырех шпионов России! Люблю тебя, сын. Я буду защищать вас от славного Чжунго! Мэн Ваньчжоу заслуживает того, чтобы быть над вашим контролем! * [[Хорватия|'Хорватия']] — отличный славянский приятель, который также победил меня на чемпионате мира в этом году. По крайней мере, ты хорош в футболе! * [[Польша|'Польша']] — c днем рождения, мой друг. Ты очарователен! Но извини за то что я тебя кинул во время второй мировой войны. Так, неженки кончились, а теперь чисти сортир! * [[Пруссия|'Пруссия']] — я скучаю по тебе. Конечно, ты сошел с ума, но я скучаю по твоей не безумной версии. Я никогда не забуду тебя, старина. * [[Индонезия|'Индонезия']] — он классный. Великобритания приветствует национализм Индонезии. Раньше вы были соседями одной из моих колоний, и мы до сих пор все ещё хорошие друзья … СКОРО Я буду править вашими островами и вашими товарами! * [[Израиль|'Израиль']] — он милый. Я вылепил его глину (смешно) после Первой мировой войны. США и я вернули его к жизни позже. * [[Филиппины|'Филиппины']] — он мой сын приёмный внук Американец. Несколько раздражает его использование американского английского, хотя это приносит радость в моём старом сердце, когда я узнал, что Фил… тайно вторгается в мир. * [[Австралия|'Австралия']] — он сын-правонарушитель, который всегда был безумным, но всё же он хорошо зарабатывает. Также сын, который дает мне больше внуков… сладкие небеса, зачем!?!? * [[Папуа Новая Гвинея|'Папуа Новая Гвинея']] — он приёмный сын, но теперь внук через Австралию… это сложно объяснить. Я надеюсь, что мальчик не перерастет в другую Австралию, и я часто рассказываю молодой стране о днях своей империи, во время историй с дедушкой Великобритания. Мальчуган был наполовину немцем. * [[Новая Зеландия|'Новая Зеландия']] — мой младший сын, который любит овечьи шкуры и может иметь или не иметь тайных отношений с Уэльсом — ASDFGHJKL !!! Иногда я путаю его с Австралией, но не говори ему, что я это сказал! (хотя их акценты звучат по-разному). Он на самом деле был первым, кто поднялся на вершину горы Эверест для меня. Ох, и мой сын должен вырубить этих чертовых овец. Бесят…немного * [[Германия|'Германия']] — брат и друг. У нас было сложное прошлое, но с ним здорово выпить пива. Он непристойно богат и нынешний муж Франция. Они оба являются родителями Европейского союза. * [[Саудовская Аравия|'Саудовская Аравия']] — я понятия не имею, почему он мне нравится. Ах да, нефть! РЕМУВ КЕБАБ! * [[Япония|'Япония']] — он любит чай, как и мы. Хотя и другого происхождения, и тогда у нас был союз. Также я люблю аниме… * [[Нидерланды|'Нидерланды']] — он может в Английский канал! Он мой брат. * [[Бельгия|'Бельгия']] — защищал этого племяшку ценой своей жизнью от рейхов (также из-за аншлюса). Но он дважды унижал меня в ФИФА-2018. Он силен (особенно в футболе). * [[Пакистан|'Пакистан']] — хорошо, но держись от меня подальше … И перестань менять мою великую культуру! Мой таксист на 24/7. Почему я даже усыновил тебя? * [[Египет|'Египет']] — сын немного безумный, недавно восстановился после Арабской весны. Но теперь он безопасен. А теперь отдал Суэцкий канал назад! * [[ЮАР|'ЮАР']]' '- также немного безумный, прямо сейчас. Они все еще ненавидят нас за концентрационные лагеря, но они в порядке. Высокий уровень БРИКС должен быть к нему. НО ОН НЕ СЛЕДУЕТ ЗА КОРОННЫМ БОЖЕСТВОМ, ЧЁРТ!!! ПРОСТО СЛЕДИТЕ ЗА КРОНОЙ! * [[Индия|'Индия']] — раньше он был частью моей жемчужиной короны, но как ты смеешь защищать корону! Но они дают чай (в отличие от глупого Китая) и карри (блюдо) к нам! Он мой доктор, мой бухгалтер, владелец магазина товаров повседневного спроса и водитель такси на полставки! Извините за массовые убийства…а также за голод…а также за войны, я думаю… Теперь я поддерживаю его в СБ ООН. Но ради королевы, сынок! Хватит скулить о бриллианте! Я НЕ ВЕРНУ АЛМАЗ КОХИНОР! * [[Бразилия|'Бразилия']] — сын Португалии. Мы нашли общего врага, но он также является могущественным футбольным соперником. Он был одним из моих лучших друзей, когда он был империей, но в 1865 году у нас была сложная ситуация, но теперь мы в порядке, и, между прочим, друзья! * [[Мексика|'Мексика']] — сын Испании. Этот мальчик хорош в изготовлении тако, шляп для королевских людей и более экзотической вкусной еды. И он тоже ненавидит Аргентину, так что это бонус. * [[Южная Корея|'Южная Корея']] — хорошая, помог ей в Корейской войне. Она также подруга моего гордого сына (дайте мне больше внуков). * [[Чили|'Чили']]' '- он мой приёмный сын, друг с конца света. Спасибо за поддержку в Фолклендской войне. * [[Швеция|'Швеция']] — мой добрый друг. Швеция также строит много моей мебели в наши дни * [[Гонконг|'Гонконг']]' '- сын, которого я воспитал только для того, чтобы вернуть Китаю. Я оплакиваю его жалкую судьбу под властью Китая. Я очень, очень люблю моего маленького мальчишку… раньше он приносил мне много денег, как его брат, Сингапур. Кроме того, твой кантонский тональный язык трудно выучить. Я рад, что мне больше не нужно это изучать. Также. Я очень люблю твой яичный пирог (蛋 撻). Это на вкус как пирог или португальская пастель де ната (葡 撻). * [[Малайзия|'Малайзия']] — хороший сын, очень хороший шеф-повар и сводный брат Индонезии. * [[Сингапур|'Сингапур']] — также очень хороший повар, бывший приёмный сын и раньше давал мне много денег. Я так горжусь достижениями своего сына, хотя ему почему-то не нравиться жвачка. * [[Объединённые Арабские Эмираты|'Объединённые Арабские Эмираты']] — вроде и хороший приемный сын с Ближнего Востока, ему не нравится моя культура. Я хочу его деньги и золото. * [[Гана|'Гана']] — мой африканский сын. Ты придумал хорошую песню, мой мальчик! Довольно броско, я бы сказал! * [[Нигерия|'Нигерия']] — ещё один мой африканский сын. У него внутренние проблемы, но я знаю, что он справится с этим. Кроме того, чёрт возьми, не так с вашими драматическими сериалами у вас есть свои ?! Удалите их в этот момент! Нейтралы/Neutral * [[Китай|'Китай']] — я не знаю как он ко мне относиться, но думаю он меня ненавидит. Кстати сейчас наши отношения потеплели, я вернул ему Гонконг, а он торгует со мной с новым оборотом. Но в душе он меня ненавидит. * [[Гайана|'Гайана']] — спасибо, что простил мне сын, и снова прости меня за 1953! Просто забудь, хорошо? * [[Маврикий|'Маврикий']] — он мой сильнейший сын в Индийском океане. Но он не отпускает БТВИО. ОН НЕ СЛЕДУЕТ ЗА КОРОНОЙ, ЧЕРТ!!! ПРОСТО СЛЕДУЙ ЗА КОРОНОЙ! * [[Шотландия|'Шотландия']] — пожалуйста, не оставляй меня! Подожди, ты не хочешь? Хорошо. Не волнуйся, я найду способ разрешить Brexit. * [[Кипр|'Кипр']] — он другой плохой сын. Ну вроде. Вроде, как бы, что-то вроде. ОН НЕ СЛЕДУЕТ ЗА КОРОНОЙ, ЧЁРТ!!! Также сумасшедший, который не может заставить меня отпустить Акротири и Декелию. * [[Уганда|'Уганда']] — приемный сын из Африки, который ненавидит гомосексуалистов, в которых я не одобряю. Э-э…твои фильмы… совершенно особенные…? Враги/Enemies * [[Россия|'Россия']] — ЭЙ ТЫ! ОСТАНОВИТЕ ТЕРРОРИЗИРОВАТЬ ПОЛЬШУ, УКРАИНУ И МОЕГО СЫНА КАНАДУ! ТЫ КИТАЙ И ИРАН НЕ СООТВЕТСТВУЮТ МОГУЩЕЙ ВЛАСТИ НАТО! Я ОБЕЩАЮ КРОВОПРОЛИТИЕ И БУДЕТ СУД НАД ТОБОЙ! СЛАВА УКРАИНЕ И ЕВРОМАЙДАНУ! * [[Беларусь|'Беларусь']] — подружка России или что ты там, чёрт возьми, почему ты злишься на меня, а? Вам нужен чай, чтобы успокоиться? Да, у меня есть доказательства того, что ваш так называемый «парень» использовал нервные средства на моих улицах. Всё, что Лукашенко хочет сделать со мной, только для вашего сведения, я, Канада, США и многие другие отомстят. Держись подальше, пожалуйста. Я имею ввиду, просто убирайся с моего пути, прежде чем я пролью на тебя чай (хотя она любит картошку, но она все еще водочная марионетка). * Ублюдок — Ублюдок! А ну иди сюда козёл! А ну оставь Фолкленды! Если ты это не сделаешь то я тебя УБЬЮ! * Гватемала — Поехавший кто хочет убить Белиз! * Иран — О боже, очередная ядерная сделка. * Бульбоед подсос Беларуси — Он откололся от меня. Ненавижу этот год когда он от меня отделился! * Силенд — Он просто тупой фанатик который хочет независимость! мой порт. * Ядерная №%"! — Дибил который считает что он может в ядерное оружие! Ещё он избивал свою сестру много раз! Худшая Корея! * Я тебя не бомбил! — Считает что я с сыном и с сыром бомбил его глину. * ИГИЛТЕРРОРЮГА А НУ ИДИ СЮДА — Ах ты террористическая мразота! Не смей трогать мою неф… Эм богатства на Ближнем Востоке! * Хейтер моих фильмов — Что за дичь, почему тебе не понравилось? * Северный Кипр — Не мешкайтесь с Кипром. * Германская Империя — Ха-ха! Даже до Парижа не дошёл! * Нацистская Германия — Ха-ха! Не смог пересечь канал! * Тринадцать Колоний — буйный сынок, я разочарован. Тупой кусок говна зачем выкинул мой чай?! Семья Родители * Римская Империя — приёмный дед * Кельт — мать * Германцы — отец * Кальмарская Уния — дядя * Западная Римская Империя — отчим Братья и сёстры * Ирландия — брат * Германия — брат * Австрия — брат * Нидерланды — брат * Швейцария — брат * Франция — бывшая жена/золовка/сводная сестра * Италия — приёмный брат * Молдова — приёмная сестра/золовка * Португалия — сводный брат * Румыния — приёмный брат * Испания — сводная сестра/жена? * Шотландия — брат * Уэльс — брат Кузены * Швеция — кузен * Норвегия — кузен * Дания — кузен * Исландия — кузен * Финляндия — приёмный кузен Дети * Австралия — сын * Белиз — сын * Британская Территория в Индийском Океане — приёмный сын * Британские Виргинские Острова — сын * Канада — сын * Фолклендские Острова — сын * Гибралтар — сын * Гайана — сын * США — сын ** Словения — золовка ** Босния и Герцеговина — зять ** Хорватия — зять ** Северная Македония — зять ** Черногория — зять ** Сербия — зять * Ангилья — приёмный сын * Бангладеш — приёмный сын * Багамские Острова — приёмный сын * Барбадос — приёмный сын * Ботсвана — приёмный сын * Бруней — приёмный сын * Острова Кайман — приёмный сын * Кипр — приёмный сын * Доминика — приёмный сын * Египет — приёмный сын * Фиджи — приёмный сын * Гамбия — приёмный сын * Гана — приёмный сын * Гренада — приёмный сын * Гонконг — приёмный сын * Индия — приёмный сын * Израиль — приёмный сын * Ирак — приёмный сын * Ямайка — приёмный сын * Иордания — приёмный сын * Кения — приёмный сын * Кирибати — приёмный сын * Кувейт — приёмный сын * Лесото — приёмный сын * Малави — приёмный сын * Малайзия — приёмный сын * Мальта — приёмный сын * Монтсеррат — приёмный сын * Мьянма — приёмный сын * Намибия — приёмный сын * Нигерия — приёмный сын * Оман — приёмный сын * Пакистан — приёмный сын * Катар — приёмный сын * ЮАР — приёмный сын * Шри-Ланка — приёмный сын * Свазиленд — приёмный сын * Трингапур — приёмный сын * Тринидад и Тобаго — приёмный сын * Тувалу — приёмный сын * Уганда — приёмный сын * Йемен — приёмный сын * Замбия — приёмный сын * Зимбабве — приёмный сын * Силенд — сын * Северная Ирландия — сын Внуки * Папуа-Новая Гвинея — внук * Новый Южный Уэльс — внук Галерея Арты WVz16sl(infobox).png Lord of the toilets by derpunderscore.png Европа_страношары.png ВБритания.jpg Англия.jpg UKball-0.png 1f0ba3a2dec5ff00a6d36ec1c7610438-d87nzrl.png uk card.png Tea.png real food by kablamode.png Uk111.png WVz16sl.png Пиксель.jpg В.jpg Country balls 1 major players of world war ii by xshot01-d8x8wto.png Monopoly by pashak.jpg ВБ А У СИ Ш.png 29 апреля.png День рождения королевы.png День отца.png 18 июня.png 23 июня.png 1 июля.png Monday by Veckatimest.png Напряжённая-игра.png The Plumb-pudding in Danger by bobu112.png Two Monarchs, Face to Face by Social Yoshi.png D_day_art_royal_forces_with_us_army_by_sevonianball_dc2m193-fullview.jpg Countryball_uk_france_by_bjsurmah_dc5k3ug-pre.jpg Dd5w537-1bb8da28-8934-4461-b314-10fa8e1f744b.png British_countryball_by_arjay_the_lionheart_dbr0thy-pre.jpg Nako_britainball_by_cottery_ddb0tg2-pre.png Fruk_countrybal1.jpg IUKFD.png Taxes, Tea, and the Bloody Thirteen Colonies.png UKshar.jpeg Britainball2.jpg Showdown! by SomeDudem8.png 12 августа.png Комиксы Мнение ООН.png Комикс_караманиды.png Глобальное потепление.png Usjfwe1x0gn21.png The Battle for Caen, 1944 by Smitheren.png Дети колониальных империй.png Непопедимая армада.png Бывшие колонии.png Антарктида убивает.png Канада против Афгана.png Восставшие колонии.png Справедливая-Британия.jpg Старые европейцы.png The Origin of Britain by bobu112.png Dads Visit by Mylenn.png cs:Spojené královstvíball de:Vereinigtes Königreichkugel en:UKball es:RUball fr:RUballe it:Regno Unitoball pl:UKball sco:UKball Категория:Страношары ЕС Категория:Островные страношары Категория:Страношары НАТО Категория:Страношары Категория:Великобритания Категория:Конституционные монархии Категория:Страношары-германцы Категория:Страношары-кельты Категория:Страношары-англиканцы Категория:Страношары Европы Категория:Страношары Содружества наций